The Smell of Coffee
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: Arthur, a British college student in America, becomes a regular in a coffee shop, where he meets Alfred, a part time worker. Eventually, Arthur takes a liking towards Alfred, but he needs to be the one to initiate. USUK, AU, Arthur's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**The Smell of Coffee**

**A USUK/UKUS AU fanfic**

_Rated T_

**Warnings**_: Human AU, Arthur's POV_

_By GalgenhumorFF / cl41r3Tumblr._

_This is a /HORRIBLY LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT/ (please do forgive me orz) to my friend Kisu/Alfie (kisufu), the one who suggested this AU to me and gave me ideas._

_**Note:**__ Since British and American education systems confuse me, let's just say they're both on their last year of college/university. Ehehe… Sorry…_

_**Note (again!):**__ This is a repost from my art blog (cl41r3) in Tumblr. That is the only duplicate you'll find. I only posted this now because I was grounded when I published that story on Tumblr. Ehehe…_

—

I've never been a fan of coffee, myself. I was born and raised in Britain, and was taught to drink tea since the age of three. Well, as far as I can remember. When I came to America years ago to study for college, most of my friends drank coffee and not tea. You could say it was quite hard to adjust, since tea is a bit harder to come by here in America.

It was the beginning of spring and the breeze was mild and calm. I pushed the glass door to a café open, where I hoped they actually served tea. I dislike staying at home, since all I'm reminded of are my upcoming exams and my theses and my projects due next week, and that stresses me out too much. Being outside for a while lets me relax for a bit. Since I can't stay at home, I can't have tea, and I have to settle for the tea in cafés. Unfortunately, tea is a bit harder to come by. More so, good tea.

The interior was all right, I guess. It had a homely feel to it, cosy and light. There were booths and chairs, classical music playing throughout the cafe, and the aroma of coffee wafted in the air. The smell somewhat irritated me. It somewhat assailed my nostrils. Don't get me wrong, it didn't smell foul or anything; I just really disliked the smell of coffee. It was too overpowering.

It seemed my type of café, if only they served tea. I looked at the menu, and sure enough, they had a few to select from. Earl Grey, English Breakfast, Chamomile, the usual. If the tea was good, I'd come here more often.

"Welcome to Café Bleu, what would you like?" the cashier smiled at me. The café's name was French, not that I had anything against them. Café Blue. How creative. The cashier was a young bloke; he looked a bit younger than me, but he looked old enough to be in college as well. Blonde, with a stubborn strand of hair sticking out, glasses, and energetic blue eyes. Taller and more well-built than me as well. 'Alfred', his name tag read.

"Earl Grey." I said shortly, handing over the payment due. There were a handful of customers, mostly college students and businesswomen, I observed. Most of them had their laptops out or whatever gadget they possessed that was WiFi-enabled.

"That will be all?" he asked to confirm, and I gave a short nod. I waited for my drink to arrive. I had a class to attend in an hour, so I didn't really have all day. The tea was done in a few minutes and was handed to me on a tray. They used a nice, porcelain tea cup with a baby blue and white motif, instead of a horrid styrofoam cup. Good for them.

The scent of my Earl Grey reached my nostrils as I inhaled it in delight. Ah, yes, they do make a good cup of tea. I could tell from its smell. I carried my tray to one of the tables in the corner, before sitting down on the chair. Maybe I should have asked for a scone or two, but scones would probably be harder to come by here. I took a sip of the tea, closing my eyes, feeling peaceful. Coming to a café was a better idea than staying home before class. I can't wait to get rid of the bad vibes of the exams and theses and projects inside my flat once this semester's over. I opened my eyes again, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the employee, 'Alfred', wiping a countertop humming to himself. He seemed like the kind who would talk to anybody since he was so friendly and social. Totally unlike me, who preferred keeping to himself. Alfred was now chatting with a co-worker who looked Japanese, before the Japanese went back inside the employees' area.

I'm probably what you would consider a wallflower, or an introvert, I guess. I'm pretty content with watching people do their routine from afar. I put my cup down, having drained it without noticing. Just in time. I stood up and left the café, remembering where it was so I could come back some other time.

During breaks and after classes, I would go there, when I didn't have a prior engagement with someone else, which was most of the time. It was fairly near my house and the college where I study in, so it wasn't much of a problem. I'd go there and always order tea, maybe a different kind of tea for some variety. I sometimes find myself ordering their scones which were quite good, despite being an American café. Occasionally, I would observe the workers. I'd see the young American from time to time and sometimes the Japanese co-worker. On my fourteenth visit there (Don't ask why I count my visits — I have this thing with numbers…), the American noticed me curiously staring at him. I-I wasn't staring, though. I just couldn't help but look his way.

"Is there anything I can do to help ya, mister?" he asked me, looking up with a grin.

"N-no, it's fine." I shook my head, looking away.

"Saaaay…" he lengthened the word and narrowed his eyes at me, eyeing me a bit curiously. "I've seen ya here a lot of times now… You're a regular, aren't ya?" he laughed a bit. So he's noticed my regular visits here.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I smiled a bit at him, the corner of my mouth turning up a bit amusedly. He's pretty observant.

"You always order tea, though. Are ya British or somethin'?" he cocked his head a bit to the side.

"Well, yes, I am. Can't you tell by the accent?" I said a bit haughtily.

"It's not that thick enough to be noticed." he chuckled. I guess he was right, a few years living here in America toned my British accent down a bit.

"You have a point." I nodded and sipped from my cup. "You seem to have a lot of spare time on your hands, for you to be able to idly chatting with a customer like this." I raised an eyebrow, remarking mildly.

"Well, it's not that busy during my shift so I have a lot of free time. You could say I'm pretty bored." he shrugged and checked his wristwatch. "I have class in an hour and a half…" he muttered to himself.

"You study in the university here as well?" I asked, placing my cup back on the saucer.

He looked up again and nodded, "Yeah, I'm studying business management. How about you?"

"Journalism. Though, I'd rather get into novel-writing than publicity work like newspapers and stuff." I shrugged. I recall my parents back in England, they were pursuing me to get a better course, one with a profession. Have I considered medicine or law?, they asked. Needless to say, it pissed me off a lot, so I told them I was going to study journalism in America. I hated it back there, with my parents. I'm only lucky my aunt and uncle decided to sponsor my education, or else I would have to work my arse off just so I could study here.

"That's cool." he smiled kindly and nodded. I know most people could only say much, since journalism didn't really sound like much of an impressive course. It entailed literature and English, we had to read all the classics, from Shakespeare's Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, to other famous works by Ernest Hemingway (To Kill A Mockingbird), Edgar Allan Poe and a few, less popular but nonetheless well-made pieces. It didn't excite many people. Admittedly, reading all those classics didn't excite me as much, not as much as when I'm actually writing a piece of my own.

Both of us lapsed into awkward silence. I looked away, trying to avoid looking at him. Forty-five minutes later, I looked up from my empty teacup and scone crumbs.

"Shouldn't you get going now?" I asked him. He was still standing in front of the counter, waiting to serve more customers. He looked up and turned to me. "Oh, yeah, you're right. I seem to have spaced out a bit." he laughed awkwardly. He went inside the staff area, and from the tiny glass panel on the door, I could see him remove his apron and place it on one of the hooks. He went into another room and went out a minute later, wearing casual clothes instead of the Café Bleu uniform after punching out.

"I'm going to go now, it was nice meeting ya!" he approached my table and grinned at me. He looked nicer wearing his casual clothes, I noticed.

"Oh, may I go with you, then? I have class in forty-five minutes, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a bit earlier." I asked, hoping he wouldn't say no. It's been quite a while since I have made friends with someone.

"Oh, sure!" he grinned and I smiled back, getting out of my seat and pushing back my chair.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded, leading the way out. It was fairly sunny outside. I normally preferred overcast days, but today was more or less tolerable.

It just occurred to me that neither of us knew each other's names. Rather, he did not know mine. I already knew his, since I saw his name tag on my first visit to the café.

"My name's Arthur, by the way. Arthur Kirkland." I said casually as we walked to the bus stop.

"Hm? Oh! I'm Alfred F. Jones." he smiled. "You only remembered to mention your name now, huh?" he chuckled, and I couldn't help but blush a bit out of embarrassment. Of course, you're supposed to introduce yourself first, right? Honestly, I never got the hang of these social relationships. I'm glad I won't be a newspaper journalist or a businessman, because judging from my people skills, I'm quite sure I'll suck. Still, it's a relief I didn't forget to mention my name, or else it would have been awkward for him later on, at least. Imagine being friends with someone but you don't know their name.

"I guess… Oh, and I already know /your/ name. Your name tag in the café, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Haha, I forgot about that." he grinned, before coming to a stop in front of the bus stop sign. "Last name's Jones, though. I'm pretty sure /wasn't/ engraved into the name tag." he grinned at me again, slipping a hand into his pocket. Force of habit.

The bus pulled up in front of us a few minutes later, and we both paid the conductor. I sat near the window. I always liked it there better, since I could lean against the glass. Alfred didn't say much the whole ride, I guess he's shy when it comes to people he's just met. He was listening to his iPod minutes later, after deciding that neither of us would speak up and that he would rather not die out of boredom. I must admit, I'm not the most interesting person to talk to out there.

Fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped in front of the university's front gates, the huge campus was swarming with students. Some were just hanging around the sides and the trees, some were rushing towards the different buildings and some were just idly walking around, they probably have a lot of time to spare.

He and I stepped out of the bus, and before we parted ways, I asked him for his number.

I felt silly that time. I've never taken the initiative to do something like that, and my courage wasn't really fit for those kinds of things. I hope he didn't notice that I was quite flustered when I asked. He asked me to put my number into his phone as well, as he did the same with my phone. He surely didn't seem to mind, nor did he think it was weird in any way. Minutes later, I saw his eyes widen a bit when I returned his phone, saying that he had to go because he was going to be late. He left after I apologised, I honestly didn't want to keep him from getting there on time.

He said goodbye to me, and when he was gone, I looked into my cellphone and smiled a bit to myself. Minutes later, I decided to tuck my phone inside my pocket and stop grinning like an idiot in the middle of the campus' courtyard and walk to class, even if it was a bit too early.

I didn't really expect to gain a friend, and I didn't really expect to actually be the one to be more straightforward. A part of me thought I've taken a liking towards Alfred, but I'm not sure just yet.

—-

Author's Notes:

I NEED TO EXPLAIN OK:

Arthur's like, 21. He graduated high school in England when he was 16, but he took a year off when he moved to America mid-semester. According to my research, 'college' and 'university' are 2 different things in England, but they mean pretty much the same in America (both start after 12th grade anyway). Alfred should also be 21, since he graduated when he was 17, then entered college/uni when he was 18. NOW, I might be wrong, but he's also supposed to be 21.

Guys, I suck at researching AND numbers. Trufax.

Whatever, that's not even the main point of the fanfic. :U Chapter 2 next, I hope you liked this even if I confused you with useless factors and stuff XD;;


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smell of Coffee**

A USUK/UKUS AU fanfic

_Rated T_  
**Warnings:** Human AU, Arthur's POV

By **Galgenhumor**FF / **cl41r3**Tumblr.

This is a /HORRIBLY LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT/ (please do forgive me orz) to my friend Kisu/Alfie (kisufu), the one who suggested this AU to me and gave me ideas.

A few days later, I pushed the glass door and walked into the café, subtly looking around for Alfred. I didn't want to make it seem like I was actually looking for him, of course. I ordered the usual (Alfred wasn't here today) and sat down on one of the vacant seats, taking a book out from my bag, a paperback copy of The Five People You Meet In Heaven by Mitch Albom. I removed the bookmark and started to read as I waited for my tea to cool down, sipping from time to time. What felt like hours were surprisingly only just a few minutes inside the cool café. People did say I read fast.

I was already on the fourth person, past half of the book, when I heard a slight scrape of the chair across my table. I looked up and saw Alfred, sitting down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, as if asking him what he was doing there.

"I don't have any classes today, so I thought I'd stop by here. Grab a cup of coffee or somethin'. I knew you'd be here as well." he laughed. "Whatcha readin'?" he asked me. In answer to his query, I placed the bookmark inside where I stopped, closed the book and handed it to him. I didn't really feel like telling him the title; it was a mouthful.

"Sounds cool." he nodded a few moments later before giving it back to me. "Let me just get some food for myself, 'kay?" he smiled and stood up. I watched him take his order from the counter, while he talked to the cashier for a while. He went back to our table with a grin.

"Didn't know my brother had his shift today." he smiled as he sat down, placing his coffee and chocolate chip cookies on the table. "That's Mattie, er, Matthew," he amended when he saw the glare he received from his brother. "He and I live in the same apartment. He's a year younger." he smiled, taking a sip from his coffee. Matthew smiled at me and I waved at him, a light smile showing as well. I could tell he's a nice chap. He and Alfred looked almost identical, if not for the hair and the eyes.

"How about you, do you have siblings?" he asked me, and I turned back to him. The mention of my 'siblings' somewhat irked me. I wasn't too fond of them, see.

"I do. I'm the youngest in our family." I said, but I didn't elaborate further.

"Cool!" he grinned. I guess if cool meant being pranked on, humiliated and overshadowed by your brothers, I guess it's pretty cool.

Maybe he understood, based on my brief, pinched replies that I wanted no discussion regarding my siblings. He stopped there.

I didn't say anything more, so I just sipped my tea again. I noticed that he was watching me with a curious expression. That made me slightly self-conscious. I raised a brow at him, asking him to just say whatever it was.

"Does tea actually taste good?" he asked me after a few moments of silence.

I nodded, "It would depend on the tea, though. Different people have different tastes." I shrugged.

He gave it a bit of thought and nodded. "I'll try it sometime, then!" he grinned at me again. He's wearing out that smile, honestly.

He took a cookie from his plate and started to munch on it, crumbs getting all over the corners of his mouth.

"Do ya live in an apartment as well?" he asked me, chocolate smeared all over his mouth and teeth. I cringed a bit at the sight, before tactfully handing him a tissue. He took it and thanked me, wiping his face off before taking another swig out of his coffee cup to wash the chocolate off.

"I do, but I live alone. I prefer it that way, anyway." I shrugged. It must be hard living with someone else, anyway; you'd have to have some consideration for the other people you live with. Living alone is nicer since you don't have to think of anyone but yourself. Maybe it's just an attitude I adopted after moving out into my own apartment.

"Oh, that's cool. Mom and Dad told us to stay in the same apartment, so even if we get on each others' nerves, we still hafta put up with it 'cause we can't do anything." he chuckled. "It's okay, though. I'd be dead if I lived in an apartment all alone, I don't really have time to make breakfast everyday, so he does that."

"Good for you two, then."

He paused, like he was thinking of other things to ask me about. What is this, an interview? I smiled a bit to myself, before he spoke again.

"Got a girlfriend or somethin'?" his question caught me by surprise. Why would he ask? Maybe it was a thing guys normally ask one another. I wouldn't know since I never hung out with the guys in uni or back in high school. The friends I had back then asked me things that were a bit more profound than girls.

I shook my head, "I-I'm not really into girls, anyway. Prefer the other type." I said quietly, an embarrassed blush creeping on my face. I never understood girls, really. I never actually found myself liking a girl. I guess I'm pretty much gay, or whatever you call it. Homosexual. Or, the choice term by one of the school jerks: 'faggot'. Ugh, I prefer not to think about it.

"Ohh." Alfred slowly nodded understandingly. He didn't say more on the matter; I think he caught on. I sighed softly, sipping from my cup.

"How about you, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked casually.

"Hm? Eh, she and I broke up a month ago." he shrugged, and I nodded briefly. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"Nah, it's okay." he waved it off. "Not really looking for a girlfriend right now, anyway. Kinda distracts me from my studies, y'know? I mean, it's my last year and all." he chuckled, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Can I assume you're not straight, then?" he asked me with a light chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose you can." I looked at him, daring him to actually tease me about it or something.

"Don't worry 'bout it, dude, it's not like I'm going to discriminate or anything!" he laughed, and I felt kind of relieved. I didn't really want him to change his views on me just because I came out to him. "It's just that I don't really swing that way, but it's cool, y'know?" he chuckled again.

Come to think of it, I've never actually told anyone that I was more into people of the same gender. At least, not since high school. I kind of tried being open about it back then, but it didn't really pan out well. It was a bit traumatising.

I guess it was a bit of weight lifted off my shoulders when I told Alfred. More so, when he just accepted it. It's annoying, how the world just assumes that majority of the population is straight. I mean, my parents are all about me getting a good job so I can get a good wife and have a nice family, but they never actually bothered to ask whether or not I actually liked girls.

Alfred had to leave a few moments later, saying he had to catch a movie at the cinema. I put my book inside my bag as well, and left the café. It was kind of funny and at the same time weird how I had a somewhat-crush on him. It seemed kind of sillier since he doesn't seem to like me back, because he doesn't "swing that way". Makes it sound like a dilemma from a bad romance novel.

—-

Alfred and I hung out a few times, like catch a flick or two, or go bowling. He certainly didn't mind hanging out with me. I'd always apologise for taking up his time, but he'd always wave it off and tell me it's okay. Sometimes, Alfred and I go to the café together or something. Or just drop by Starbucks to get a coffee and tea in a disposable cup. I hated it, I mean, I like the tea, it's just that I prefered the tinkling sound of china over the sound of crunching recyclable materials.

On other occasions, I'd go there during my breaks and catch him on shift, and we'd have a quick chat in the line, and when he had no customers to attend to. No one really minded — all of his co-workers there looked bored out of their wits anyway. If I'm not mistaken, they even looked a bit envious towards Alfred for having something to occupy him during work.

"Don't you have any other friends to hang out with?" I asked him teasingly one night. We were walking along the pavement at around half past ten in the evening, having come from the karaoke. My throat was slightly sore and my voice was a bit hoarse.

"I guess I don't." he chuckled, smiling wryly. Oops. "I guess I have friends, but they don't really invite me to hang out with them. I guess I have Kiku as a friend, but he's probably too busy for going out and stuff. I hear he's got a lot of part-time jobs."

"Is that so? Well, maybe you should go around and make some new friends!" I looked at him a bit surprisedly. Honestly, I thought he was the kind of guy who had a lot of friends, since he was so energetic and cheerful all the time.

"Hey, you're my friend!" he laughed, "What about you, don't ya have any friends besides me? Seems like all you do is go to school, go to the café, hang out with me and go home." he said, and I couldn't help but blush embarrassedly at how true his words were. Sure, I have friends, but I preferred not to be with them so much since they're not really my type of crowd. Now that Alfred mentioned it, my daily routine sounds like an old man's or something.

"I'm not really a people-person." I shrugged, pushing my hands inside my pockets. "Though, I'm surprised you don't have that much friends. You seem pretty friendly to me." I smiled a bit.

"Most people say I'm loud and annoying when I'm with them so I'm trying to work on that, that's why I don't hang around people much. I don't wanna annoy them or anything. I dunno, maybe I'm just letting them get to me."

"You're not that annoying, or loud." I blinked. I meant that.

"I guess I'm getting better at controlling my motormouth ever since I befriended you, then." he smiled, like I had complimented him. I was really just telling him the truth. "You should have seen me back then, sometimes I wouldn't even notice, but people already stopped listening to me, while I still keep on talking." he shook his head with a chuckle.

I kept quiet. I didn't really mean to tease him like that, and I didn't know that this would come out of that. I somehow felt sorry for him.

"I guess people just don't really like me." he said with a laugh, a few moments later. He made it sound like it was just a shallow thing, a joke. Like he was admitting defeat. Still, I couldn't help but think he was a bit hurt about it.

I stopped walking and after a few steps, Alfred noticed and stopped to look back at me as well. He raised an eyebrow, looking concerned as to why I suddenly stopped in the middle of the tarmac.

I gathered as much courage as I could muster, swallowing and trying to fight the urge to chicken out.

"_I_ like you." I heard myself say to him defiantly, a light frown on my face. It felt a bit embarrassing to say that in the middle of the pavement. I honestly don't know what possessed me to say that.

I could see him push back his hair from his face, swallow and smile amusedly a bit, pushing a hand in his pocket. "You do?" he asked a bit quietly.

"Mhm." I nodded, taking a step towards him tentatively. "I-I like you a lot, and I honestly don't find you annoying or anything." I stuttered. He smiled at me, and I walked closer to him until I was beside him. I leaned up, placing a swift peck on his lips before pulling back to the edge of the pavement, looking away. "I-I… Uh…" I stammered, feeling really stupid after what I just did. Way to go, Arthur. Smart move. You're the best.

"I like you a whole lot too, Artie." I heard him say, feeling color rise to my pale cheeks. I turned around a bit, and I could see him grinning at me awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. No, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a cruel fantasy. It was here, right in front of me and I could not believe he just said that. What got into him?

"I thought you didn't swing that way." I blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Well, ya didn't really ask if I was actually straight or not, but if you did, I would have said I was more or less straight." he chuckled, blushing a bit. I could see, even under this dim lighting.

"More or less." I repeated with a shrug, a fraction of a smile on my lips.

"I guess I'm less." he laughed, holding out his arm for me to loop my arm on.

He took me home, before saying goodbye to me, and that he'll see me tomorrow. From that day on, we started dating.

Maybe it's just me, but the more time I spent with him, the more I found out that he was indeed loud and somewhat annoying from time to time. Although, I do not complain. It's nice to listen to someone babble about superheroes and movies and comic books — things I would never have talked about myself. We just took it easy, waiting for our graduation day to come.

It always made me nervous, whenever I was the more straightforward one. But hey, look where it got me. I guess I'm really sure that I've taken a liking towards Alfred, and he to me. I certainly do not regret going to that coffee shop that day in spring.

—

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter! I hope Artie wasn't /TOO/ OOC here. I kinda liked how that "I like you" part turned out. Idk. Alfred's so confusing when it came to sexual orientation though ^;;

Guys, guys, we still have an epilogue left. u;; Don't go just yet…


	3. Epilogue

**The Smell of Coffee**

A USUK/UKUS AU fanfic

_Rated T_  
**Warnings:** Human AU, Arthur's POV

By GalgenhumorFF / cl41re Tumblr.

This is a /HORRIBLY LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT/ (please do forgive me orz) to my friend Kisu/Alfie (**kisufu**), the one who suggested this AU to me and gave me ideas.

**EPILOGUE**

—-

It's been ten months since he and I started dating. Alfred and I, I mean. We've already graduated from our university; he was done with Business Management, I was finished with Journalism. Alfred continued working at the café he used to work at, all the while setting up a business of his own, before resigning when he got his business stable for a few weeks. I was into freelance work. Even if I disliked the job, I had to because it paid well. Honestly, I'd prefer writing novels than being an editor of sorts.

Did I tell you we were engaged as well? He proposed to me about three months ago, before he moved out of his flat he shared with Matthew and into his own, where he made me move in.

"Artie, a cup of Earl Grey." he tapped my shoulder, snapping me back to my thoughts. We were behind the counter in Alfred's very own café. I was in charge of the tea and he was in charge of the coffee. Matthew was at the back, making the pastries and stuff. He's a nice guy, offering to help Alfred out with the business. Plus, he's a great chef. His pancakes are to die for, seriously.

I turned my attention to the real world again, apologising for spacing out. I proceeded to make the tea before handing out the cup to Alfred so that the customer can pay for it and stuff.

"I think the café's getting pretty popular 'round here." Alfred remarked happily once the line has cleared out. He was right; it was almost a full house, though the space was quite big so it didn't really feel crammed up.

"You're right. You've done a great job." I smiled at him encouragingly. I kind of sucked in the encouragement department though.

"Hey, I wouldn't have made it this far without you and Mattie!" he grinned a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's still mostly your work and I'm very proud of you." I leaned against the countertop, "Why did you decide to build a café, Alfred?" I asked him casually, not facing him just to show I was nonchalant.

"'Cause that's where I met ya!" he laughed, grinning at me. God, he never failed to make my insides flip with that smile. Damn you, Alfred.

"Honestly?" I turned around; the tiniest of smiles graced my lips.

"Yeah, and I made a café that served tea too because I knew ya'd like it. Ya did tell me good tea's pretty hard t' find 'round this area." he smiled now, a bit more serious. "I guess when I thought of making a business, I thought of you, and the first thing that came to mind was café." he shrugged, a silly smile on his face.

I couldn't really say anything to this, so I just smiled and hugged him a bit, before pulling back and clearing my throat.

"A-Artie, we're in a public place!" he laughed nervously, blushing a bit. No one had noticed, but Alfred still felt a bit self-conscious.

"I know; I'm sorry." I laughed a bit too, my hand going back to the marble countertop, my body leaning against it. "It's not like I kissed you or anything, anyway. Although, I can't say it's a bad idea."

"Shut up." he rolled his eyes with a light grin. "You need to learn how to wait." he chuckled.

"You're the impatient one among the two of us." I pouted a bit, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Need I remind you about that time? You practically jum—" I cut him off with an icy glare; I knew what he was going to say. My cheeks burned red from the memory. How was I to help it, I was a bit tipsy! Still, I didn't argue.

I turned away from him, not wanting to see his triumphant face. Cheeky bastard. Moments later, my irritation dissipated and I was able to return to idly watching the customers, like I usually do when I'm bored while working.

I rose and fell in and out of my seat, with each order of tea. I do enjoy this work. I guess it's because I'm working around the two things I absolutely love — tea, and my fiancé. Finally, at the end of the day, I saw Matthew hurry off, out of the door, saying something about a hockey game, before Alfred tapped my shoulder again, bringing me back to Earth.

"We should close now." Alfred told me, smiling even if it was a hard day today, with the influx of customers at around two in the afternoon.

I hummed a bit, nodding. Alfred went back inside the staff area, placing his apron on a hook near the time-in, time-out machine. I already had mine hung up there from minutes earlier. I flipped the 'Open' sign, so that the word visible to people outside would be 'Closed'. It was around 8 in the evening now. Only a handful of people actually go to cafés at 8 in the evening as far as I know, so we weren't missing much by closing this early.

"Thanks." he seemingly materialized behind me and smiled down at me. I turned around, giving him a smile of my own. "You're welcome." I replied, pushing the door and stepping out. I let Alfred walk out as well, before taking the chains and binding the door shut with the padlock, handing over the keys afterwards.

We headed home and both of us pretty much collapsed on the bed back in our apartment the moment we came back. Needless to say, we were both tired, though Alfred had much more reason to be.

As I drifted off to sleep hours later, I could smell the faint smell of coffee on Alfred, him having worked around it all day. Whenever I smell coffee now, I'm reminded of Alfred and how he once told me that he preferred coffee because he was /American/. As if choice of drink had anything to do with patriotism or nationality. I'll never forget that day I walked in the coffee shop known as Café Bleu, and Alfred seemed to have caught my attention without even trying.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his lips kissing my forehead as he muttered, wishing me a good night. I leaned into his body, sighing contentedly. Maybe I am glad I was straightforward with him, because if I weren't, where would I be now? Obviously, not sleeping in his arms, right? I guessed as much.

—-

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaand that's the end of it. I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't suck as much in first-person format! ;u;

Again, many thanks to Kisu-chan for the idea and sketches and stuff! This fic is dedicated to her/him~ ouo I hope you liked it!

Also, I read October Twenty Fourth by lilien passe before finishing this chapter which somewhat inspired me to add more words and stuff to the other chapters. It's a really good fanfic, if you haven't read it! Look it up, it's good~ Though it's really depressing and stuff… And it's Germancest. Prussia and Germany. Oh, yes, very good.

Now, off to work on my next fanfic! :D


End file.
